median_xlfandomcom-20200215-history
Hratli
|image = |act = Act III |location = Kurast Docks |services = Blacksmith Trader |starts quests = Blade of the Old Religion |gender = Male }} is a NPC. Dialogue The sections below come from this page. General Greetings *''"Hello." *''"Greetings." *''"Yes?" *''"Good morning." *''"Good day." *''"Good evening." *''"Truth be told, I didn't expect to see you again. Did you happen to see any magical weapons in Hell?" (After returning from Act IV) Introduction *''"Welcome to Kurast, traveler. Few come willingly to this ancient city anymore. I hope you brought your wits with you, for sanity is in short supply here. My name is Hratli. I am a sorcerer skilled in metal work. It'd be a pleasure to help you… I don't have many customers these days. As you can see, the populace has been brutally decimated by the forces of Mephisto. The canals run red with blood and demons roam the land. The wretched jungle-hell has already reclaimed much of Kurast. The only safety you'll find is here at the dockside, where a magical warding holds the jungle evils at bay… but I don't know how long it will last. To make matters worse, the Children of Zakarum are in league with the forces of Mephisto. The Zakarum have concentrated their power in the Temple City of Travincal, located within Kurast deep in the jungle wilderness. It's true… Their zeal is unmatched. But I say the so-called 'Warriors of Light' are nothing more than the twisted puppets of a hidden hand."'' Introduction (Sorceress) *''"Welcome to Kurast, young Sorceress. Few come willingly to this ancient city anymore. I hope you brought your wits with you, for sanity is in short supply here. My name is Hratli. I am a sorcerer skilled in metal work. It'd be a pleasure to help you… I don't have many customers these days. Though my own magic is only useful for making enchanted weapons, I'll bet yours will put an end to this terrible evil once and for all. May the spirits of Skatsim watch over and protect you. As you can see, the populace has been brutally decimated by the forces of Mephisto. The canals run red with blood and demons roam the land. The wretched jungle-hell has already reclaimed much of Kurast. The only safety you'll find is here at the dockside, where a magical warding holds the jungle evils at bay… but I don't know how long it will last. To make matters worse, the Children of Zakarum are in league with the forces of Mephisto. The Zakarum have concentrated their power in the Temple City of Travincal, located within Kurast deep in the jungle wilderness. It's true… Their zeal is unmatched. But I say the so-called 'Warriors of Light' are nothing more than the twisted puppets of a hidden hand."'' Gossip *''"Asheara leads the mercenary company known as the Iron Wolves. You can hire some of them, but many are occupied securing the dockside." *''"Alkor is a potion dealer given over to a life steeped in ceaseless study and dissipation." *''"Ormus is a man of many mysteries. I sense strong magic about him, but he's never spoken of it to me." *''"I trust you already know Meshif. But did you know that he was born and raised here? I suspect that like many of us his spirit is near broken at the sight of Kurast's decline. Only our brand of gallows humor saves us from utter despair." *''"This, Cain, whom you brought with you. He has the bearing of great power, yet I sense no magic about him. He is an enigma to me." *''"Natalya is a quiet one. She arrived here about a week ago and has pretty much kept to herself. She's inquired about my weapons a few times, so I assume that she's a warrior of some sort." *''"Within the Temple City stands a tower built long ago by the Horadrim to imprison the… Well, you'll discover more about it soon enough." *''"If you are another follower of Zakarum, I've told you people before I don't want your Towering Spire or anything else you have to sell!" *''"Some find my prices unreasonable. That is because I am unreasonable." *''"You'll find that the Zakarumites have the persistence of zombies, but without the charisma." Gossip (Sorceress) *''"You're very brave to have come here. In the old days, mages who didn't belong to one of the great Mage Clans were hunted down as renegades. But now, the Mage Clans have little authority." Gossip (About Hratli) Natalya: *''"Hratli is a master craftsman. My Order could make use of one with his unique skills." Deckard Cain: *''"Drognan told me of Hratli when we were in Lut Gholein. He said that he weaves magic into his forge and produces mystical weapons and armor. His skills could be quite useful to you." Meshif: *''"Hratli seems to be the only one left here with any common sense. Yet how sensible is it to remain here?" Asheara: *''"Hratli may be a bit too clever for his own good. Still, I'd trust his work anytime." *''"Hratli thinks he's so funny. The other day he said, 'Asheara, I don't recognize you without that big gash on your face.'" Alkor: *''"Hratli's only good for making his silly magic weapons. It's not like he's got the stones to actually go out and use them on anything." Ormus: *''"Hratli suspects that Ormus is a mage. He can suspect whatever he wants, Ormus will not show him the true magic." Quests The Golden Bird *''"You will have to take Ku Y'leh's ashes to Alkor." *''"Ku Y'leh was a powerful sage who was rumored to have brewed a potion of immortality. In an ironic twist of fate, he was murdered before his potent elixir could take effect." Blade of the Old Religion *''"As I told you before, I placed an enchantment upon the dockside in order to keep the demons at bay. But lately, the enchantment seems to be weakening. If memory serves me correctly, there is a holy Skatsimi blade that could revitalize the enchantment. The blade is called the Gidbinn. Find it, and our sanctuary here will remain safe." *''"As far as we know, the Gidbinn is in the possession of the Children of Light. They do not wish it to fall into the hands of those who can restore its powers. You may not believe it, but Ormus is the one who can use the Gidbinn to protect us." *''"Once the Gidbinn is found, Ormus will use it to strengthen the protective barrier around the dockside. *''"The Gidbinn's magic can only be channeled through Ormus. Take it to him. He has the necessary knowledge about the ancient Skatsimi magics." Lam Esen's Tome *''"We have long sought the Black Book of Lam Esen. Rumors of its whereabouts spread as fast as jungle plagues. If you find it, take it to Alkor." *''"Not getting much help? You know, people are like rugs. Hang them out a window and shake 'em a couple times. You'll be surprised how much dirt comes out." *''"We have the Book. Now we must see if we can bear its revelations." The Blackened Temple If you have Lam Esen's Tome Complete: *''"Remember. You can always find sanctuary here with us." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Incomplete: *''"This has been a trying time for all of us, but I sense this nightmare is coming to an end." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Complete: *''"The followers of Zakarum demand complete allegiance to their creed. They have slaughtered many of their own for minor grievances. They will not hesitate to kill you." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Incomplete: *''"After having served Mephisto all these years, the Council must be twisted by hatred and evil." *''"The followers of Zakarum lacked all sense of moderation. The collapse of their tainted religion gives me hope." The Guardian If you have Lam Esen's Tome Complete: *''"Mephisto, along with Baal, was originally captured in the desert near Lut Gholein. But imprisoning two of the Brothers together was far too dangerous. The Horadrim built the Guardian Tower to hold Mephisto. When Zakarum came to power in this land, it took over the Temple City without paying any heed to what was locked within the Tower. And it became their doom." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Incomplete: *''"I hear there is a little family reunion about to take place in Kurast. The Three brothers draw close." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Complete: *''"Why build a Tower to place the beast below ground? At times I believe the Horadrim lacked common sense." If you have Lam Esen's Tome Incomplete: *''"Shouldn't you be running frantically up and down stairs about now?" *''"It looks like you're going to Hell before me. Put in a good word." Category:NPCs